


Safe

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for bed and the nightly routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Their nightly routine was the same, Cas went up to get ready for bed while Dean walked around the house. Habits are hard to break. Salt along the doors and windows, everything locked down tight. Dean feels uneasy if these things aren't done. He's not really sure he'll ever be able to stop. 

He gets upstairs to find Cas brushing his teeth. His hair is a mess again, their hot tussle on the couch didn't really help. He stands next to Cas and starts getting ready as well. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, using the bathroom....always the same thing. 

They walk to the bedroom, hand in hand, only breaking the contact when they climb into bed. Dean still can't help the small laugh he makes when he sees Cas' choice of pajama pants. Blue pants with little Angel's all over them. He guesses it makes sense though. Besides....they do look good on him... 

Once in bed the contact is back. Cas on his side, back pressed up against Dean's chest, nice and warm. Comforting. Dean's arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe. Keeping away the bad dreams. 

They fall asleep like that, Cas knowing he's safe with Dean. Dean knowing they're safe with his gun and holy water. He presses closer to Cas as they sleep. Sweet dreams of clouds and angels running through their minds.


End file.
